A Broken Letter Can Mean One Thousand Words
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Future!Klaine Blaine is in the military and Kurt writes him letters... But will the letters Kurt gets back, be the last letters of Blaine's life?


Future!Klaine

**Summary- **

Blaine is in the military and Kurt writes him letters... Future!Klaine

Story

Blaine,

Today I got Samantha a bunny. She wanted one because she couldn't catch one in the park. It was truly adorable! Here's how it went babe;

"Daddy, when is papa coming home?" Samantha had asked.

"Baby he will be home next month!" I said taking her hand. We were walking around the park trail that leads to the playground.

She jumped for joy then wiggled out of my grasp and ran to try and catch a bunny, sitting on the ground.

"Sammy no!" I yelled chasing after her. When I finally caught up to her she had tear filled eyes.

"Daddy I couldn't catch him." She cried. I kneeled down and grabbed her in my arms and started rubbing her back.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. How about after we play at the park we go to the store and buy you your own bunny okay?" I asked picking her up and started along the trail again.

She looked at me with your eyes. It made me choke up. I miss you so much. "Daddy that would be perfect."

After the park, we started walking downtown, in the direction of the pet store.

"Daddy can I have a blue bunny?" Samantha asked. That's her new favorite color. Blue.

I laughed at the thought of getting her a white bunny then painting it blue. I'd do anything for our little girl. Even the impossible.

The bunny she chose was a black one with a white spot around it's eye. She named it biscut because that's your favorite food.

Blaine,

Today I had to take Sammy to the hospital. It was so scary! Ugh..

I was watching the Bravo channel when I heard Sam start to scream and cry. I figured she had fallen, or had a bad dream.

But when I got into her room she looked like her head was going to explode! When I got near her my first instinct was to look into her mouth and sure enough, there was a Barbie cat down her throat.

God I was stupid to leave her alone.

We got into the waiting room and I pushed through maybe 20 people in line, telling the lady at the desk she needed attention right away. She seemed annoyed but got the doctor anyway, who came out along with a few other nurses, pulling a bed. They laid her down and then ran straight to an opperating room.

I ran along, crying and screaming at them to make her better. They made me wait in the waiting room. I sat for four hours crying my eyes out. They finally told me she was okay and that I could go see her. I told her I'd never leave her side again.

I hate myself for letting that happen to her Blaine. It was terrible and I was being a bad father leaving her alone. Hope you can forgive me baby.

Kurt,

Hi baby! I miss you two so much! I've been getting your weekly letters! I forgive you about the hospital since she's alright! The bunny, sounds so cute! My day's haven't been fun at all. We train and fight train and fight over and over. Nothing new.

Finn is here though! I thought he wasn't going to... But he's here! We're camped together so at least that is kind of fun, having someone to talk to! Keep sending letters, I love reading them!

Tell Samantha I love her a lot and I'll see her in a few weeks!

I love you Kurt. I love you with all my heart! I miss you and I'll see you soon babe!

Blaine,

You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you! I miss you Blaine, so much! Sammy says she loves you too and she can't wait to see you! 3 weeks. Not that I've been counting, but I have!

Today Sammy's bunny died. Why so soon you may ask? Well she decided to take a bath with it... She's over it though. I bought her a new one, and I told her to keep it in it's cage until I'm around.

She named her cupcake. She's white with Black paws. Super cute! Sam says you like cupcakes so that's where her name idea came from.

I love you and I miss you so much Blaine! Come home soon.

Kurt,

Aw another bunny? Haha cute! It's been slow here nothing has been happening! Not that I want it to! Finn's lonely. Rachel doesn't write to him as much since she's on Broadway. That's why I'm glad you can write to me so I have something to look forward to!

Oh my god Kurt.. I think I just heard a gun shot! YEP A GUN SHOT! oh my god I'll write later Babe. I love you Kur

When I recived this letter I didn't know what to think. I certainly didn't tell Samantha. When I got it, I had to read it over about fifty times before it finally hit me.

Something happened.

I locked myself in my room and sobbed for hours. What if he's gone forever. What if I never get to see him again? He's my husband, the love of my life, my forever. I can't live without him.

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" Samantha asked me the next day.

"Oh sweety, I'm just a little tired that's all." I told her. I had to keep cool. I can't let her know something's happened to Blaine.

We had a normal routine, Sam and I. We would wake up, have breakfast, get ready, go to the park, go home and have lunch, walk around town, then have dinner. On Friday's we would get ice cream. On Wednesday's we would write to Blaine.

We were walking down town when I got the call. The call that could change my life forever.

"Kurt Hummel?" The voice asked.

"This is him, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is deputy Casey Thomas. You may need to sit down."

"O-Okay." I stuttered. Oh my god.

"Your husband, Blaine, has been shot. He's in intense care in the Indiana State Hospital."

"OH MY GOD OH NO. Where was he shot? Is he okay? Oh my goodness." I screamed into the phone, crying as well.

"Calm down Kurt, please. He's okay. He was shot in the shoulder, and it shattered it, so he needs intense care before he can come home. He'll be coming home early, since we can not send him back."

"Can I come see him? Please." I begged.

"Of course, I'll fax you the address. Good bye."

I sighed, relieved and worried.

"Daddy who was that?" Sam asked, squeezing my hand and looking up at me. I knelt down so I was at eye level with her.

"Honey, were going to take a trip to go see papa okay? His shoulder is hurt, so he is at the doctors." I told her, then wrapped my arms around her.

"Is he okay?" She asked me, I felt her start to shake.

"Sweety don't cry. Papa is fine, is shoulder just hurts okay?" I smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

I knew that he would be fine, but what if he was a few more inches over. It would have struck his heart. But at least it isn't over...


End file.
